


Kidnapped

by JustcallmeToad



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustcallmeToad/pseuds/JustcallmeToad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Nitori has been kidnapped by Rin & is being held hostage by the gang</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warn and sunny day outside. Birds were chirping, kids were playing, animals were scampering, and Nitori knew about none of them because he was locked up in a strange man’s basement. “Let me out!”, he screamed and banged on the door. He doubted anyone could hear him since the basement was composed entirely of cement but he relentlessly pursued a savior.   
Because of his banging and screaming, the boy was shocked when the door flung open on him and sent him tumbling down the stairs. It was there, laying at the foot of the stairwell aching, that he first caught sight of his captor. The man standing in the doorway didnt actually look that much older than Nitori and gave only a cold glare as a greeting. He walked down the stairs slowly which gave Nitori a chance to scramble away from the stairs and stand against the wall.  
“W-what do you want from me?”, the captured boy shouted in a manner he meant to be defiant before his nerves got the best of him. The man, now at the foot of the stairwell and creeping closer could be seen to be tall and well sculpted as opposed to the boy who was thin and on the short side.   
The man twitched at being shouted at but appeared to pull himself together. “Just shut up.”, he growled like every word took effort.  
Seeing his defiance go without punishment granted Nitori the confidence to shout once more. “No! I want to go home!” At that, the man angrily raised his hand to strike. Nitori closed his eyes and braced himself to be hit but when he reopened them, the man was already disappearing up the stairs. Nitori thought to run after him but knew he’d only get his ass handed to him if it came down to physical combat. Feeling hopeless, he sank down against the wall and put his head in his arms. He thought of his family and how they’d expected him home the night before and tears came to his eyes. Soon enough, crying in that spot is how he fell asleep in a cold basement on a solid cement floor.


	2. #2

Nitori opened his eyes to muffled voices on the other side the basement door. Multiple men were arguing along with the growling voice from before. The voices echoed around the room taunting the drowzy boy. They seemed to reach an agreement thanks to a suggestion from a voice that sounded strong but concerned, “At least give him a blanket.”.  
The door flung open once more and the same man from earlier appeared. With his wits more collected then, Nitori took a better look at the man. He had longish red hair, sharp facial features, and when he opened his mouth the strangest set of teeth were inside. “Here.”, he tossed a blanket down not even bothering to walk down the stairs before closing the door again.  
Once he was sure the man was gone, the boy got up and collected the blanket. He wrapped it around his shoulders as he really examined his surroundings for the first time. The only thing in the room aside from himself and the blanket was a small window near the ceiling allowing light in from outside. It was too high for Nitori to reach but he thought if he did find a way to get up there, he might be able to squeeze through and escape.   
It was during this pondering that the door opened again but, to the confusion of Nitori, instead of being flung open it opened slowly and another boy peeked his head through and scanned the room. When he caught sight of Nitori, his face lit up and he hopped inside the basement, swiftly closing the door behind him.   
The strange boy cheerfully took the stairs two at a time before popping in front of Nitori with a hand out to shake, “Hi, I’m Hazuki Nagisa but you can call me Nagisa. What should I call you?” Nitori didnt respond and regarded the other coldly. He didnt trust that boy and he wasnt in a good mood having been locked in a basement for god knows how long.  
Instead Nitori examined the boy cautiously. He had a similiar build as himself and Nitori wondered if he could overpower him. Otherwise he had blonde hair and cutesy features. “Ah, my bad, I should probably let you on to whats happening first huh?” Nagisa laughed. “My friend needs to have you here just in case the cops come so he can have control over the situation”, the blonde explained as if it made perfect sense.   
It didnt make sense to Nitori but he didn’t have time to ask more questions as the next thing the pair heard was a shout from upstairs. Nagisa shot up into the air at the sound, “Sounds like they’ve noticed I’m gone. Gotta dash!”, he winked at Nitori before bounding up the stairs.   
Feeling a small inkling of trust form with the knowledge that the other was there without the consent of the growling man, Nitori felt the urge to give a small bit of knowledge back. “My name is Nitori.”, he confided just loud enough for the Nagisa to hear. In response, the blonde boy shot him a thumbs up before disappearing behind the door. Again, Nitori was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

He had no way of telling time but it felt to Nitori as if several hours had passed. He’d spent that time laying awake listening to the upstairs happenings. He thought of ways to escape. He thought of living forever trapped in the basement and how no one would ever find him.

It suddenly occurred to the boy that it had been peculiarly quiet upstairs for some time. Thinking maybe his captors had left the house, he decided to try his hand on the door. He went up the stairs slowly and quietly so as not to make any noise. He tried to turn the knob but of course, it was locked. Nitori jiggled the knob as if by some miracle it would open. It did open. It burst open in fact and sent him tumbling down the stairs for the 2nd time that day. 

”Nitori!” Nagisa shouted excitedly, “Hmm, I forgot you were here. Come upstairs and eat something.” The blonde invited him and then added as eerily as he could manage, “that is, if you aren’t afraid.” Nagisa laughed and walked away from the doorway. Nitori didn’t appreciate the other’s jokes so much and debated wether or not to trust him. On one hand, he was hungry and he couldn’t get much done from the basement. Plus he would be able to scope out where he was. On the other hand, he did feel a lot safer in the basement. For all he knew he could walk straight to his death.

He climbed the stairs and peeked out the door. There was the blonde boy ravaging a fridge and cupboards and tossing food onto an ever growing pile on a square table in the center of the room. They were in a kitchen. Nitori took note of two doors in the room but neither of them seemed to lead outside. Somehow Nagisa knew he was there without turning around, “Help yourself to anything here.” He told Nitori without stopping his mission. 

Without responding, Nitori made a run for the first door. He threw it open and almost ran through it until he saw a toilet. It was a bathroom and a dead end. When he turned around Nagisa was standing behind him, “If you needed to use the bathroom, you could have just asked.” Nagisa laughed, “dont try the other one either. Its locked.” 

Nitori took a seat at the table. He grabbed a bag of chips and began eating. The other, having seemingly finished his search sat down next to him and with the same fervor as his searching began devouring the pile of food. In between bites and with a full mouth he talked to Nitori, “Nice place we got here, huh?” Nitori, missing the sarcasm shook his head. At best the kitchen looked shabby albeit well taken care of. “Say something, Nitori, I get bored talking to myself.” Nagisa whined and stressed the last syllable of his name. The boy held his silence though and refused to speak. 

”I can tell you why we need you!” Nagisa blurted out while finishing a can of peaches. “My friend, Rin, the guy with sharp teeth,” Nagisa bared his teeth in an impression of the man, “he was in prison for some time but then he started getting sick. When he went to the doctor, they told him he had an incurable disease and at the most, he’d live for a year. At the least, he’d live for a month. Naturally, not wanting to spend the end of his life in prison, he escaped. Thats where you come in. He had to take a hostage so if the police find him here he can have a chance to escape.” Nagisa took a breath, “Hes not that bad of a guy, just super grumpy sometimes. Handsome though, huh? He probably picked you because you’re cute.” Nagisa winked. Nitori felt like throwing up. 

”You probably want to know why he was in prison, right?” Nagisa asked while slathering huge globs of jelly and peanut butter on slices of bread. However, at that moment the pair heard the front door opening and several pairs of feet coming in. “Uh oh,” Nagisa sprung into action, “you have to go downstairs now.” He pulled Nitori out of the chair with surprising strength for his small stature, whispered an apology and shoved him back down the stairs, quickly shutting the door behind him. 

———Nagisa POV—— 

Nagisa shut the door just as three men entered the kitchen, “Rin, Mako, Haru!” He embraced the group in an attempt to be natural. “How are you guys? How was shopping? What do you guys think of Rei coming over later? We could play scrabble, sorry, monopo-” He bombarded them with questions in an effort to distract them but was cut off by a grunt from Rin.

”Nagisa. You had that boy up here didn’t you.” He could see Rin getting angry.

”No, no, okay yeah but Rin look, hes super cute. His name is Nitori. Hes scared out of his wits, don’t you think it would be a good idea for you to at least introduce yourself to him? You two could come to an understanding, after all he is going through quite a bit of trouble. He obviously can’t leave but we don’t have to make him miserable while hes here.” Nagisa assured the man in vain.

”No. He shouldn’t know anything about us and we don’t have to know him.” Rin snapped and left the room. It was quite like Rin to make a dramatic exit. Only Haru followed. Nagisa and Makoto sat down at the table as usual, figuring it best to give them space. Nagisa, unperturbed by Rin’s anger, laughed. “Mako, I bet you a soda he’ll see it our way soon.” Makoto had also been an advocate for the boy’s welfare earlier that day.


End file.
